An N-channel MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistor is used, for example, as a switching element switching whether or not to supply a current to a load. In such use, a booster circuit may be connected to the gate of the aforementioned MOS transistor. In such a case, when an output voltage of the booster circuit exceeds the gate withstand voltage, the MOS transistor is possibly damaged. Therefore, it is desirable that the output voltage of the booster circuit is controlled to be constant so as not to exceed the gate withstand voltage.
However, in order to control the output voltage of the booster circuit, when elements having electric characteristics depending on temperature, such as diodes, are used, it is concerned that a range of deviation of the output voltage becomes nonstandard.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a semiconductor device capable of performing voltage control which is hardly affected by temperature.